The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Inostyelow’.
The new Osteospermum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heidesheim, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create compact and bushy Osteospermum plants with early flowering habit and numerous large attractive flowers.
The new Osteospermum plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2008 of Osteospermum hybrida ‘Balvoyelo’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,122, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Osteospermum hybrida identified as code number O 09 17-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany in March, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the Osteospermum plant by vegetative cuttings in Gensingen, Germany since April, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.